


Mistletoe, darkness, and goodness

by Keenir



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Dancing, Gen, Surprise Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-26 17:38:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17146130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keenir/pseuds/Keenir
Summary: Loki and Sif enjoy a semi-private dance.





	Mistletoe, darkness, and goodness

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ourdreamsrealized](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ourdreamsrealized/gifts), [murdur](https://archiveofourown.org/users/murdur/gifts), [a_ufo_party](https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_ufo_party/gifts), [TheLadySif](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLadySif/gifts), [thewritingwanderer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewritingwanderer/gifts), [ladylaufeyson1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladylaufeyson1/gifts), [summerof16](https://archiveofourown.org/users/summerof16/gifts), [hiyas](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hiyas/gifts), [WarandLove](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WarandLove/gifts), [rories](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rories/gifts), [Lizardbeth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lizardbeth/gifts), [CallistoNicol](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CallistoNicol/gifts), [Aziracrowley3](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aziracrowley3/gifts).



Standing on frozen pond, their hands secure in a grip upon the other's hands, they moved as one.  Centuries of battle and a month of dance practice, had brought them to this level of coordination.

His eyes dipped down to where that delicious smile was, as crimson red as the lethal mistletoe berries.  Knew that the toxic mistletoe leaves were the same vibrant green as the fine dress she was wearing so perfectly.

One two three.  One two three.  Dip Sif down and bring her back up into a kiss savored by the both of them.  _This is riches, this is delight._

Her hand dusted snowflakes off the cloak he was wearing, as dark as shadowed recessed in the twisted oaks.  Knew the gold he no longer wore in his helmet had the same shine as his hankerchief and shoes.

Step two three.  Step two three.  Dip Loki down and -

"Can we get ice cream now?"

The interruption breaking his concentration, Loki looked deep into Sif's eyes once more, asking a question.

Sif gave a short, sharp nod.

"Ice cream it is," Loki said, and savored the cheers more than he knew he would enjoy the inevitable freezing headaches of that chilled food.  _But I have my family to keep me warm in more ways than one - and I will endure this suffering for how much they enjoy the meal_ , slipping an arm around Sif's waist, so the two of them made their way back to where their shining children were waiting so patiently.

"Off we go!" Eisa said to her brother.

"I don't like the wild blue yonder," Ullr said.  "Can't we sing something else?"

"I wanted milkshakes - but you wanted ice cream and we're getting ice cream, so I get to pick the song."

Sif said, "You can have a milkshake, Eisa; and Ullr, you get an ice cream."

"But what're you going to have?" asked a concerned Eisa.

"I only want your mother," Loki said in all seriousness.

Three pairs of eyes rolled.


End file.
